kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutankhamun Damashii
1= wa sankaku! Ōke no shikaku~! (Egyptian-themed music)|Transformation announcement with Ghost Driver|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= is an alternate turquoise and gold pharaoh-based form of the ghost Riders themed after aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world as well as the infamous associated with him. Accessed through the Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Specter, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Tutankhamun Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the Hood'|ネメスフード|Nemesu Hūdo}} adorned with the Light'|サンアメンライト|San Amun Raito}}. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Tutankhamun Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Tutankhamun Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Hand Sickle Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Tutankhamun was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Tutankhamun Parka Ghost was unsealed at an unknown point in time by Makoto Fukami. Serving Specter Offended by the Machine Gun Gamma's attack on him as he appeared in his way to deal with Kamen Rider Ghost, Specter assumed Tutankhamun Damashii. Assembling the Gan Gun Hand Cobra Keitai, Specter immediately used it to destroy the Machine Gun Gamma's Gamma Assault henchmen, proceeding to slash the Gamma back before performing the Omega Fang to destroy him. Along with Nobunaga and Houdini, Tutankhamun aided Takeru and Kanon in banishing the Necrom Eyecon to free Makoto from Alain's control. Finding both himself and Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii greatly outmatched by Adel's Gamma Ultima form, Specter assumed Tutankhamun Damashii to utilize the Omega Fang against him. Though it failed to inflict any damage upon the Gamma Ultima, it did briefly incapacitate him, allowing Specter and Ghost to escape amidst the momentary distraction. Driven by his trauma in the Gamma world, Takeru's desperate attempt to use the Eyecons to make a wish again made all of his Eyecons in his possessions to leave him. Eventually, with Specter lending Takeru his Eyecons and Alain had his left him due to no longer being subjected, all Eyecons agreed to cooperate and contributed to the creation of Eyecon Driver G, allowing Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Tutankhamun was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. Takeru used Ghost Grateful Damashii to summon him following Benkei and before Musashi, using his Sickle to propel him higher into the air so he could intercept and destroy the younger Hikoki Gamma. His Eyecon's attention was drawn by Shibuya's mother in her child-regressed state, tagging along with Takeru before pulling him inside the Eyecon. Afterwards, he was summoned by Ghost Grateful Damashii and used his powers to help reverse the Gammaizer Time's age-regressing powers. Engaging the Book Gamma and Denki Gamma during the Dream World incident, Deep Specter assumed Tutankhamun Damashii, fighting them off with the Deep Slasher before destroying them both with the Giga Omega Giri. Tutankhamun was defeated by Adel Time during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom Y, Specter was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Tutankhamun was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Tutankhamun was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Tutankhamun was second in a succession of Specter's three personal Damashii which he assumed in his fight against the Next Genome Institute's Doral Bugster alongside Kamen Rider Brave. Later, while facing the Hatena Bugster, Ghost would bring forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Record Tutankhamun is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under .http://weibo.com/5502408380/DkjAkg3t2?from=page_1005055502408380 :Tutankhamun's entry was ultimately left unseen on-screen, but was among those unveiled by Televi-kun Magazine. Users *Kamen Rider Specter (Episodes 5, 8, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, 9-11, 14-16, 22, 36, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Deep Specter (Episode 35) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, 32, 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Spectertutankhamun.png|Specter Tutankhamun Damashii KRGh-Deepspectertutankhamun.png|Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii KamenRiderGhostTutankhamunDamashii(Ganbarizing).jpg|Ghost Tutankhamun Damashii Ghost Toucon Tutankhamun Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Tutankhamun Damashii Grateful Tutankhamun.jpg|Ghost Grateful Tutankhamun Damashii Mugen Tutankhamun.jpg|Ghost Mugen Tutankhamun Damashii KRNecTut.png|Necrom Tutankhamun Damashii Ghost Change Tutankhamun Damashii, with Gan Gun Hand Sickle Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-05 alongside Nobunaga Damashii with Gan Gun Hand Rifle Mode. Ghost Eyecon Blank Eyecon.png|Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon (blank) Tutankamun Ghost Eyecon.png|Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon 11. Tutankhamun Ghost.png|Tutankhamun Ghost Tutankhamun_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Tutankhamun_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Tutankhamun_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Tutankhamun_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finsiher Gan Gun Hand= * : In Sickle Mode, Specter creates a large projection of the behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. The Omega Fang can temporarily trap a strong enemy like Gamma Ultima if it cannot destroy target, Specter uses this finisher in his normal form to take out Gundari. KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 1.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Step 1: Black hole creation) KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 2.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Step 2: Black hole disintegration) Omega Fang (Tutankhamun).png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Energy Slash version) Omega Fang Boomerang.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Boomerang version) |-| Deep Slasher= *Sword Mode: **'Giga Omega Giri (Specter and Deep Specter)': The blade is enshrouded by Manganese violet flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. DT Mega Omega Giri.png|Giga Omega Giri (Deep Tutankhamun (Specter & Deep Specter)) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Tutankhamun is voiced by . Manifesting as a body, Tutankhamun is portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment is unknown. Notes *His color, turquoise, is the same as Gammaizer Time. This Gammaizer also has the ability to regress adults into being children, correlating to how Tutankhamun was famously a child pharaoh of Egypt. *Ironically, despite his youth persona, Tutankhamun is by far the oldest of the fifteen heroic ghosts, having been born about 1500 years before the second oldest, Himiko. **However, his youth persona is specifically depicted in the series due to him dying at the age of 19 and ruling Egypt at the age of 9. Appearances **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} See Also *Gammaizer Time, Gammaizer counterpart References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes